Mobile platforms typically include function modules that provide electrical power. Exemplary function modules include, but are not limited to, propulsion modules, power steering modules, environmental control modules, security system modules, auxiliary power modules and speed control modules. Mobile platforms now use high voltage electrical systems. For example, electric vehicles (EV's) and fuel cell vehicles utilize high voltage electrical propulsion modules.
The current flowing through wiring harnesses of function modules emits electromagnetic fields that can cause interference. For example, EMI generated from the wiring harness of the power steering module may create unwanted parasitic current. Additionally, the EMI may cause processor or memory malfunctions in the modules of the mobile platform. Line filters enclosed in shrouds are used to suppress the EMI. The shrouds typically include metallic boxes that surround the filter. Generally, the line filters reduce the EMI. The shrouds attempt to prevent the EMI from interfering with surrounding electrical components and wiring. Although somewhat effective in controlling EMI, the use of line filters and shrouds increase cost, size and complexity.
Furthermore, the wiring harnesses of the function modules typically include a plurality of wire leads that are connected in a plurality of locations throughout the harness. Such wiring harnesses often include an abundance of redundant connection points, wires of excessive length and inefficient routing.